


where it all began

by TinyQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyQueen/pseuds/TinyQueen
Summary: in which Naro and Nasus meet for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaMagica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/gifts).



It was just another job to be done she thought as she sharpened her knives and looked aside to see Zevran busy chatting up some woman.  
This time they got an interesting request, the assassination of a grey warden. Certainly not an everyday task, but that wouldn't hold an antivan crow back. Probably a threat to power, as usual.  
Talking about particular cases, she herself wasn't the most normal assassin around. Her being a half-dwarf made her get many stares from her colleagues.

It has been a couple years.. about 4 since she arrived in Thedas. She had said goodbye to her family to find out more about her dwarfen lineage. She was a half dwarf after all. Lurking around for almost a year and still no trail of any dwarfen ancestor. She tried to travel to every city but had little coin which got less everytime she paid for a night stay at the local inn. Soon after she ended on the streets, when one night bandits tried to steal her last bits of savings she lost it. Not much days later she got an invitation from a certain organization who had seen her "handle" the bandits and were intersted in making a pact. And so she joined the Antivan crows.

She got shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the voice of her comrades. "I believe we are ready to leave" Zevran stated and held out his hand. She grabbed it and said "let's go"

\---------------------

She was shocked to find out about her inheritance.  
Her ancestors apparently having been of royal blood.  
She was the only one left with elven blood as she was a half elf. Deciding that people needed a new heir of the throne she left her old home to travel to Thedas. There she was received by the dalish elves, although it didn't feel much welcome at first. The elves where very wary of a half human it seemed but soon they opened up after making sure she was truly from the same bloodline as her ancestor.

The dalish elves explained that the former royalties had to hide their elven side since the villagers don't considr elves to be trustful, this is why the connection between the dalish elves and the royal familie had to be kept a secret. Her ancestor had become a victim of assassination after one of his closest friends found out about his connections with the elves.. leaving a heritage for her behind.

It had been a long time since her ancestor died but up until this point no family member had been found yet. She traveled further to Antiva where she supposedly would meet someone who knew more about everything. Although that was the plan, upon arriving she got ambushed by a group of bandits who found out about a royalty arriving and thus killing the poor messenger. She put up a fight trying to escape but it seemed like she wouldn't get out alive until suddenly a group arrived and killed the bandits. This is the point where she got recruited by Duncan and became a grey warden.

\--------------

The party was on their way to the city of Denerim when they came across a woman asking for help.  
They all agreed to follow but were shocked to find out it was an ambush.  
It didn't take long before the group won and most of the assassins were death.  
The left over breathing ones were a male elf and a Female half dwarf it seemed.  
As Nasus approached the woman she suddenly heard the male from behind her "No, don't kill her"  
"couldn't you worry about your life before you attacked us.." she replied.  
The antivan crows explained who they were and who hired them and answered any questions asked by the warden.  
After hearing the story the group decided they would let the assassins join them.


End file.
